Conventionally, in transmissions having a cam-type torque damper, there is a transmission in which a pair of cam members of the torque damper are disposed on an extension of the center line of a main shaft (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In this structure, one cam member of the pair of cam members is provided on the main shaft side and the other cam member is provided on the output shaft side of a clutch that rotates coaxially with the main shaft. The respective cam members are rotationally interlocked while permitting relative positional deviation in the rotational direction and alleviating transmission of excessive rotational torque by the cam mechanism.